She's Just A Friend
by The Unseeing Eye
Summary: Rogue's the new kid in town. Wanda's lonely. What happens when they meet? And what happens when men come into their lives? MILD TASTEFUL WANDAROGUE SLASH DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE!


_Hey, _

_This has some mild Wanda/Rogue slash that will eventually go away. I'm going to do this as tastefully as possible, so please don't let homophobia get in the way of what could potentially be an awesome story. Just give it a try, whats the worst that could happen?_

_-The Unseeing Eye_

_»-(¯v´¯)-»(¯•¸·´¯)CHAPTER ONE(¯·¸•´¯)»-(¯v´¯)-»_

_How much more can a person put up with? I have literally been through hell and back and I have nobody to turn to. I have no place to go other than THIS hellhole. Its so unfair. There are people like princess Jean who have everything their heart desires…pretty, popular, wealthy. And then there are people like me, who spend their lives growing up in an asylum, abandoned by everybody who was supposed to care about me. When is my break going to come? When will I finally get what I want?_

_-W.M._

Wanda closed her diary and sighed, looking out her bedroom window. Was a little bit of happiness REALLY so much to ask? It was times like this that got her, when the moon was full and the night sky was full of stars. She could almost understand all of that romantic love hype, staring into those stars. You could drown in them, get lost in them forever. Closing her curtains to the moon, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep, not wanting to but knowing she had to go back to school tomorrow. Summer break was over.

Meanwhile, across town, another girl was looking at the moon, wishing for the same things. This girl was a little more nervous about school tomorrow, seeing as how it was a new school. _New school, new town, new power…same old me._ Rogue was still the same girl who had secret wishes for love, buried deep down in a part of her nobody could touch, not even the psyches that floated in her head. Every once in a while she spoke to the moon. It was the only thing that didn't judge her anymore, or think of her as a freak.

"Ah don't know about yah, but Ah'd really like to meet someone soon, just a friend who doesn't think of me as a freak. Someone who's willing to get to know the real meh, yah know? Someone tah call when the nights get long and lonely, when mah heart hurts, when Ah just wanna talk. Let meh find that someone soon."

Rogue crawled into bed and slept the sleep of one who has had far too many lonely nights.

The next morning was chaos in both the X mansion and the Brotherhood house. Eventually everyone got to school, albeit Rogue was a bit late. As she was rushing through the halls, trying desperately to find her homeroom, she ran headlong into someone, dropping her books all over the floor. As she looked up into the girls eyes, she felt something, a spark maybe, shiver up her spine and she blushed. What the hell was going on?

"Ah'm so sorry! Ah'm new here and Ah'm just trying tah get tah mah homeroom." Rogue blurted out.

Wanda smiled. She too, was unsettled. She had felt something, and she was all warm and tingly. "Here, what room are you in? I'll walk with you. I'm Wanda, by the way."

"Rogue. Just Rogue."

"Well, just Rogue, you're in room 123 right?"

"Yah, how'd yah know?"

"You look like a junior. I'm one too. By the way, where are you sitting at lunch? I have a bunch of bozos with me so it would be nice to have someone semi normal there with me."

"Sure, that would beh great."

On that note, Wanda and Rogue headed off to class. It turns out that they had the exact same schedules, which worked out well. Wanda knew where everything was, and all day long the girls talked and talked. At the end of the day, they exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways. Both girls were both strangely giddy, possibly even happy, and that night Wanda wrote in her diary again.

_It was so weird, you know? I mean I've had people bump into me before but I felt an electric shock with this one. She was beautiful, in a different sort of way. And I just felt so…attracted to her. Like we belonged together…but I'm not gay. She's just a friend._

_-W.M._

_»-(¯v´¯)-»(¯•¸·´¯)END CHAPTER ONE(¯·¸•´¯)»-(¯v´¯)-»_

Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review me!


End file.
